


How Ethan found out about Brian

by shadowghost02



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowghost02/pseuds/shadowghost02
Summary: La relazione (leggermente modificata) di Ethan e Justin.Come Ethan affronta i sentimenti di Justin per Brian.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Ethan Gold/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 6





	How Ethan found out about Brian

La prima volta che Ethan aveva notato gli incubi erano già passate due settimane dall'inizio della loro convivenza. In sua difesa, aveva un sonno davvero pesante. Infatti se ne era accorto solo perché si era svegliato in preda da un'idea magnifica per una composizione. Appena aperti gli occhi, però, aveva notato Justin rannicchiato in una palla tremante seduto per terra accanto al letto. Il suo primo istinto era stato quello di avvicinarglisi per paura che le sue allergie fossero tornate- nonostante il gatto ora vivesse con sua madre, ma neanche il tempo di pensarci che già Justin si era alzato e si era diretto verso l'armadio, aveva tirato fuori un blocco da disegno scuro e si era messo sul divano. Ethan pensò di parlare, scoprire cosa stesse esattamente succedendo, ma poi pensò che se Justin avesse avuto bisogno di lui lo avrebbe svegliato, quindi accantonò l'ispirazione e la preoccupazione per il suo fidanzato e tornò a dormire.  
La notte seguente fece fatica ad addormentarsi, perché voleva vedere se l'incubo -perché poteva essere solo quello- fosse una cosa frequente. Justin gli dormiva accanto, il volto rivolto verso di lui con un maschera di dolore in viso. Lo vide girarsi all'improvviso ed emettere piccoli gemiti, talmente udibili che si chiese come avesse fatto a non notarli prima. Si affrettò a scuotere Justin ma, invece di svegliarsi, quello si contorse ancora di più. Preoccupato, Ethan si allontanò di poco, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e pensando a cosa fare. Gli si riavvicinò, se lo strinse accanto e chiamò piano il suo nome.  
"Justin."  
Il ragazzo si dimenò ancora di più, aprí gli occhi di scatto e gli si allontanò come se lo avesse scottato.  
"Che stai facendo?" Chiese Justin guardando il fidanzato. Appena le parole lasciarono la sua bocca si rese conto di quanto sciocche fossero. Era ovvio che Ethan avrebbe provato a scuoterlo per svegliarlo, non gli aveva mai detto di non farlo. Non sapeva che preferiva non essere toccato da nessuno tranne Brian quando aveva incubi. Non sapeva che al minimo tocco ricordava il colpo del ballo. Ethan, però, non gli rispose. Lo guardò preoccupato e gli indicò la sua mano.  
"Stai tremando."  
Justin si impose di respirare e si affrettò ad alzarsi. Fottutissima mano tremante, fottuto ballo e fottuto Hobbs. Anzi, fottuto Brian che era l'unico a sapere come fare per calmarlo. Non poteva tirare fuori l'album davanti ad Ethan, perché altrimenti gli avrebbe chiesto di vedere gli schizzi, e Justin decisamente non voleva iniziare a litigare a causa della sua stupida mente che si calmava solo disegnando determinate cose. Così fece la prima cosa che gli venne in mente:  
"Sto bene, Ethan. Torna a dormire. Adesso mi preparo una tazza di tè e torno a letto. Non preoccuparti." Gli disse con un sorrisetto stentato. E dire che il tè gli faceva ribrezzo. Probabilmente avrebbe solo bevuto un bicchiere d'acqua aspettando che l'altro si raddormentasse.  
Ethan fece finta di credergli e si distese. Justin attese dieci minuti massaggiandosi la mano tremante alla meglio prima di tirare fuori l'album da disegno della sera prima da dentro uno zaino e di appollaiarsi sul divano. Ethan lo vide di sottecchi, ma fece finta di nulla. Se il problema era la mano, allora doveva essere a causa del ballo. Non sapeva esattamente cosa fosse successo al ballo di Justin, ma sapeva che a causa di quella sera aveva problemi alla mano e doveva usare un computer per la scuola. Scrollò le spalle. Non avrebbe scoperto altro per quella sera.

La mattina seguente Ethan aveva provato ad aprire il discorso, ma Justin aveva cambiato subito argomento e gli si era fiondato addosso con il pretesto di baciarlo. Bè, se voleva distrarlo, aveva trovato decisamente il modo giusto.  
Gli incubi si alternarono per altri cinque giorni prima che Ethan si ritrovasse l'album scuro tra le mani. Non era l'album che Justin usava di solito- quello infatti era bianco con il nome di Justin sulla copertina- ma non per quello Ethan si sarebbe mai permesso di aprirlo senza chiedere. In fondo, a ruoli inversi, lui non avrebbe voluto nessuno a curiosare tra le sue cose. Però, quando aveva spostato l'album dal tavolino per poter pulire, questo si era aperto a causa di una matita al suo interno ed Ethan aveva capito cosa Justin disegnasse ogniqualvolta avesse un'incubo. Il primo disegno che vide era uno schizzo approssimato di Brian. Non c'era ombra di dubbio. Il volto spigoloso, il corpo scolpito, lo sguardo di superiorità che rivolgeva a tutti. Era riconoscibile nonostante non fosse finito. Sfogliando le pagine, tanto ormai il danno era fatto, vide altri schizzi. La prima pagina rappresentava una mazza da baseball e una sciarpa macchiata poggiate su una pista da ballo. Ethan rabbrividì. Si riconosceva il sangue nonostante fosse tutto disegnato a matita. La pagina dopo aveva sopra due figure. Uno dai capelli scuri disteso a terra, coperto di sangue e uno più piccolo che, una sciarpa attorno al collo, sembrava scuotere l'altro. Ethan ebbe una mezza idea di chi potessero essere, ma i ruoli sembravano invertiti. Ormai era palese che al ballo, quando Justin era stato colpito( sperò vivamente non dalla mazza insanguinata del primo schizzo) c'era anche Brian. Il terzo disegno lo fece ribollire di rabbia. Era un nudo di Brian dormiente. Emanava calma e sicurezza ed Ethan si chiese quante volte Justin avesse pensato all'uomo quando era sdraiato nel letto con lui. O peggio, si chiese se Justin avesse mai pensato a Brian quando faceva l'amore con lui. Sfogliò il resto dei disegni e richiuse l'album di scatto, rimettendolo esattamente come l'aveva trovato, l'intenzione di pulire ormai accantonata. Doveva uscire dall'appartamento, allontanarsi da quei disegni di Brian, perché l'unica cosa che ne usciva fuori erano insicurezze e lui, genio della musica, non aveva spazio per le insicurezze.  
I giorni passarono e lui aveva imparato a convivere con gli incubi di Justin. Non si svegliava neanche, quando il ragazzo li aveva. La loro vita riprese quasi come se i sogni non esistessero, tranne per quella vocina in fondo alla testa che ripeteva "Justin ama ancora Brian" come un mantra.  
Ethan però non si fece scoraggiare. Presentò Justin ai suoi amici, anche se poté dire che non sarebbero mai andati d'accordo. Fece finta che non gli importasse per nulla quando Justin passò la giornata ad aiutare Brian con il mostriciattolo che aveva per nipote, anche se per aiutarlo avevano cancellato una prenotazione.  
Per amore di Justin, era anche stato pronto a rinunciare all'offerta della sua vita, se non fosse stato per Brian e il suo stupido "Non c'è niente di nobile nell'essere poveri.".  
Ironia della sorte, imitare Brian, non importa quanto Justin lo amasse, non fu una grande idea. Mentirebbe se dicesse che sentire Brian cercare di convincerlo ad accettare il posto nell'orchestra non gli fece creare troppi castelli in aria. Si convinse che, se Justin amava Brian, allora i soldi dovevano avere un ruolo importante. Anche se era una bugia che si ripeteva semplicemente per non sentirsi in colpa dopo aver accettato.  
Ripensandoci, si era comportato da vero stronzo. Aveva fatto rientrare Justin nell'armadio presentandolo come suo cugino quando sapeva che lui era quasi morto pur di non nascondersi. Come se non bastasse, si era convinto che per farsi amare da Justin si sarebbe dovuto trasformare in una versione romantica di Brian e aveva preso questo pretesto per tradire Justin senza sentire rimorso. Era stata una secchiata gelata quando si era reso conto, vedendo Justin urlargli e tirargli addosso le rose, ascoltandolo, che Brian non aveva mai nascosto nulla a Justin, lui si. Brian, per quanto bastardo e senza cuore, era semplicemente stato sé stesso. Ethan aveva costruito la sua relazione con Justin riempiendola di bugie e stupidi cliché nei quali lui credeva a stento. Sentire di essere stato peggio di Brian lo fece rinsavire.  
"Non ho mai perdonato Brian, non ho mai dovuto farlo! Perché lui non mi ha mai promesso niente...tu si."  
Non aveva idealizzato Justin, aveva idealizzato Brian e basato la loro relazione su ciò che avrebbe allontanato Justin e Brian. Era lui quello ossessionato con il pubblicitario, non Justin. Justin aveva relegato Brian nei reconditi della sua testa e lo tirava fuori lo stretto necessario per non diventare pazzo. Lo aiutava perché era nella sua natura aiutare chi amava. Ethan si era imposto di essere talmente migliore di Brian che neanche si ricordava più com'era essere solo Ethan.  
Per questo non cercò più Justin, perché semplicemente era meglio per tutti.

La prossima volta che incontrò la coppia- perché non c'erano dubbi che i due sarebbero tornati insieme- Ethan era appena uscito dalle sue lezioni al PIFA e si era ritrovato a camminare dietro di loro per arrivare all'autobus. Di sicuro Brian aveva parcheggiato là vicino.  
"Non posso crederci che tu abbia davvero fatto piangere Molly, Sunshine!" Aveva sentito esclamare da Brian.  
"Non posso credere che tu la difenda! Solo perché ha una cotta per te e parla di te a tutte le sue amiche non vuol dire che tu possa prendere le sue parti nelle nostre litigate. Ancora non capisco come tu abbia fatto ad ammaliare mia madre che adesso quando viene a trovarci porta i tuoi piatti preferiti, ma preferire mia sorella a me é spregevole, anche perché sono io che scopi la notte, non lei. E sicuramente non mia madre."  
Ethan, e a quanto pare anche Brian, era rabbrividito.  
"Non mettermi mai più in testa queste immagini, Sunshine, altrimenti dirò a tutti i tuoi colleghi alla Vanguard che ti scopi il capo e che sei solo un piccolo raccomandato, per questo non ti ho ancora fatto piangere." Minacciò colpendogli la spalla.  
"Fa pure, stallone. Mi farò acclamare per aver domato la furia, signor Kinney, signore." Replicò divertito Justin. Ethan si fermò di scatto, non voleva sentire altro. Non era più affar suo. Per fortuna i due erano scomparsi dentro una macchina. Ethan non era abbastanza ricco o interessato da riconoscerne il modello.  
L'ultima volta che pensò a loro due fu poco tempo dopo, quando una sua amica, la cui sorella lavorava alla Vanguard, gli disse che:  
"A proposito, hai presente Justin e il suo ex barra non ex? Mia sorella ha detto che sono stati licenziati entrambi per quella storia della propaganda politica contro Stockwell. Si vocifera che li abbiano beccati a scopare e che abbiano capito il loro coinvolgimento. Ora vivono di stenti, più o meno. Battere Stockwell gli è costata cara, al caro Brian Kinney. Non sei contento? Ora è lui lo squattrinato."  
Ethan sorrise. A quanto pare, qualcosa di nobile nell'essere poveri c'era eccome.


End file.
